NO AIR
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: "Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. If I should die before I wake. It's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air..." Kisah tentang dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai secara sederhana... Tetapi, kemudian kehidupan memperumit segalanya... HunHan, slight ChenMin/TaoRis, GS for Luhan and Tao. Mind to review? :)


**AUTHOR'S HARD-CLAIMED:**

**This whole story is MINE. The casts don't belong to me, but the story is MINE. I write this all with my own hand. Copying without ANY PERMISSION isn't allowed. I'm sure that the reason why they made a 'PRIVATE MESSAGE' in this site, Babe. And if you dare, I just believe in karma's revenge. **

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY**_**.**

**Oh. One more,**

**Have I mentioned you?**

**Karma is really cruel, Babe. Don't you dare to fight 'em. I tell you now, playing with Karma is not a good game you can play yourself with.**

**Note this. There's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**. Understand it.**

**Lvja, Eclaire Oh xxxxx**

.

ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A HunHan's Songfiction_:

.

_**NO AIR**_

_Based on Jordin Sparks' song with a same title_

.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>If I should die before I wake<br>It's 'cause you took my breath away  
>Losing you is like living in a world with no air<br>Oh I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<br>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
>But how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel when I know you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air  
>No air, air<br>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
>But somehow I'm still alive inside<br>You took my breath, but I survived  
>I don't know how, but I don't even care<br>So how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<p>

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No more  
>It's no air, no air<p>

[Jordin Sparks feat Chris Brown – No Air]

.

_Sejumput cerita tentang dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Terlalu sederhana sehingga kehidupan memperumitnya._

_Sejumput kisah tentang cinta…_

_Sejumput napas tentang rindu yang tak sanggup diutarakan…_

_Sepasang anak manusia yang kehilangan napasnya…_

_Ungkapan hiperbolis yang ternyata sungguh terasa._

_Tentang perpisahan yang tidak sanggup mereka tangguhkan…_

_Tentang riuh yang beranjak menjadi sepi…_

_Cinta, Rindu, Napas, dan Hidup…_

_Tentang Oh Sehun dan Lu Han…_

.

South Korea

_Lunar New Year_…

.

"_Am going to spend my lunar new year's day in China_,"

"_Of course you are_,"

"_You seem not interesting_,"

Pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu menolak untuk mendongak dari gelas kopinya yang mengepul. Tatapannya terkunci pada cairan gelap di dalamnya yang bergolak pelan saat jemarinya menggoyang-goyangkan cangkirnya.

Gadis di hadapannya dengan rambut tembaga tebal bervolume menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Dia memainkan sedotan _Iced Frap_-nya dengan gerakan setengah melamun sementara dia menunggu reaksi sehat dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Akhirnya pemuda itu menghela napas dan mendongak. "Ada yang bisa kukatakan selain itu?" tanyanya lirih.

Gadis itu berubah kelabu mendengarnya. "Setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan padaku untuk menyampaikan salam pada orangtuaku?" balasnya lemah.

Pemuda itu tertawa lirih. "Agar bagaimana?" balasnya. "Agar mereka bisa mencaciku lagi?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata. Kehilangan orientasi sejenak sebelum menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang terdengar. "Sehun-ah…" bisiknya kemudian tercekat dengan wajah berkerut penuh kesedihan.

Pemuda yang bernama Sehun itu mengumandangkan tawa lirih yang mengerikan. "_Jangan_." Katanya memohon memilukan sambil menjauhkan cangkirnya yang masih penuh. "Jangan bicara, Luhan. Aku tidak mau berakhir menghiburmu." Katanya semakin lirih. Jemarinya mengepal dengan erat sementara dia berusaha bicara.

"Ambilah seberapa banyak waktu yang kaubutuhkan di Beijing," tambahnya. "Atau mungkin orangtuamu tidak akan mengizinkanmu kembali ke Korea,"

"Sehun-ah—,"

"Apa? Kau mau bilang padaku agar aku tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu?" balas Sehun. "Karena nyatanya itu memang terjadi, Luhan,"

Luhan menatapnya sendu dan mengulurkan tangan, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya. "Kau tidak faham, orangtuaku—"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan tegas ke udara sambil berdiri dan meraih mantelnya yang tadi disampirkannya di sandaran kursi. "Orangtuamu adalah orangtuamu," katanya sambil bergegas menggunakan mantel itu. "Maka kewajibanmulah untuk menghormati mereka. Jika mereka bilang aku adalah '_pemuda-berengsek-yang-tidak-layak-untukmu_' maka itulah aku," dia berdiri dengan mantel terkancing dan menoleh sekali lagi ke gadis berambut tembaga panjang yang terenyak di kursinya.

"Aku tidak tahu…," gumamnya lirih. "Kenapa kau masih ingin bertemu denganku di sini?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata beningnya yang terlihat seperti seekor rusa betina liar yang eksotis. "Karena aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya lirih setengah tercekik.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin bahwa hubungan ini berakhir dan pernyataan cinta bukanlah hal yang kuharapkan dari perjumpaan kita sekarang," balas Sehun dengan suara gemetar.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…" tambah Luhan lemah dan pecah.

Sehun memjamkan mata, terlihat sekali bahwa kata-kata itu baru saja menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping. Dia menolak menatap Luhan saat dia membuka mulutnya; terlihat tercekik oleh udara sebelum berbisik.

"Kau tahu, Luhan," bisiknya.

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ada rasa tajam kebas yang menembus hatinya saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya tapi tidak tersentuh. Aromanya yang khas dan dirindukan Luhan setiap malam tercium tapi tak lagi solid. Seolah seseorang baru saja mencabut sebuah organ tanpa nama dari tubuh Luhan. Organ yang berdenyut atas nama Sehun, jauh lebih vital dari jantung, paru-paru maupun otaknya. Organ yang sekarang meninggalkan ceruk dalam bernanah yang berdenyut di tubuh Luhan. Lukanya yang bernanah mengirimkan rasa busuk melumpuhkan ke seluruh sistem tubuhnya.

"Semua orang punya harga diri…" bisik Sehun lagi tanpa menoleh. Kedua tangannya terkepal. "Dan mereka orangtuamu. Turuti mau mereka dan lakukan saja apa yang mereka katakan. Mungkin memang… _we're not supposed to be_," suara Sehun melemah menjadi senandung yang semakin mengecil dan lenyap dalam hembusan udara.

Seluruh pengendalian diri yang tadi nampak pada diri Sehun mulai luruh dan menggenang di kakinya seperti air hujan. Kelabu menjijikkan sementara Sehun berdiri telanjang di hadapan Luhan dengan tubuh gemetar seperti janin yang terkejut oleh hawa diluar membran nyaman perut ibunya.

"Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya pemuda itu lirih.

"Besok," balas Luhan tanpa mendongak; dia menatap gelas tinggi di hadapannya yang basah oleh titik-titik kondensasi es dari _Iced Frap_-nya. Tidak tertarik untuk memasukkan apa pun ke dalam perutnya sementara benda itu bergolak.

"_Have a nice trip_," kata Sehun; bahunya bergerak perlahan menarik napas sebelum melirik Luhan sejenak. "_Can I tell you how I love you_?"

Luhan mendongak; matanya dihiasi binaran penuh harap yang redup oleh rindu dan luka. Tangannya mengepal; berharap Sehun mengenggamnya dan menghangatkannya. Membelainya dalam cinta yang memabukkan dan melupakan saja orangtua Luhan di Beijing. Merajut mimpi yang sempat mereka diskusikan dalam uap bahagia dan teh di apartemen Luhan. Dan bersama.

_Selamanya_.

"_Seems like no_," lanjut Sehun saat menoleh kembali ke luar pintu kafe itu sebelum menyinggungkan senyuman kecil yang manis. "_I'll miss you. But it isn't a big deal_," dia mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Menjauh dari hidup Luhan.

Akhirnya.

Akankah untuk selamanya?

.

.

.

"_So, will you tell me about… that_?"

"_Nope_."

"_Oh, sowry_."

Sehun mendesah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi tempa yang diletakkan di luar restoran masakan Italia yang disukainya. Berada di jalan yang ramai dan penuh serta dengan pancaran sinar matahari maksimal. Sehun butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan kepalanya dan meretakkan kenangan lama yang semakin lama semakin menyiksanya.

Ada seorang gadis di hadapannya, gadis itu berambut panjang dan dibentuk dengan begitu profesional dengan gaun ketat membalut tubuhnya yang sempurna dan wajah cantiknya penuh rasa simpati. Sehun sempat merasa inilah yang dibutuhkannya jika saja dia tidak lekas menyadari bahwa dia tidak butuh simpati.

"_I'm sorry to hear that_," kata gadis itu lembut sambil menepuk tangan Sehun yang terkepal di atas meja bertaplak putih di antara mereka.

"_No, you're not_," balas Sehun memijat kepalanya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya ringan. "Memang, sih," katanya kalem. "Aku tidak faham pada hubungan kalian. Kalian bukan homoseksual, juga bukan pasangan alien dan manusia. Lalu _kenapa_ itu dipersulit?"

Sehun menatapnya setengah mendelik gusar. "Haruskah kuingatkan padamu bahwa orangtuanyalah yang melarang kami?"

"Itu dia maksudku, orangtuanya,"

"Entah. Karena mereka bego?"

"Bukan, karena mereka _orangtua_. Faham, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan memandang jalanan yang sibuk di hadapan mereka. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Sementara Sehun di sini. Bersama sahabatnya dan ditemani sepiring spageti dan sebotol _frizzante_. Tapi diantara itu semua, sahabatnya inilah yang menjadi nilai tambah.

Huang Zitao.

Gadis itu sudah menemaninya semenjak SMA. Sudah menjadi sebagaian dirinya jauh sebelum Luhan. Sudah mengajarinya tentang seluruh dunia. Membantunya berdiri kapan saja Sehun terjatuh. Seperti sekarang…

"Orangtua itu bego," tambah Zitao sambil memainkan sepiring spagetinya; mangut-mangut seperti boneka anjing di dasbor mobil Sehun. "Jadi kau mungkin harus berusaha bego juga,"

"Lucu," komentar Sehun meliriknya dingin. "Jadi _itu_ yang diajarkan Yifan selama ini padamu?"

Zitao tersinggung mendengarnya. "Setidaknya dia tidak berubah jadi singa sakit gigi sesering kau," tambahnya sambil mengacungkan garpu panjang spagetinya ke arah Sehun. "Dia rasional,"

Sehun mendengus. "Cobalah untuk menendang selangkangannya lain kali, dan lihat apakah dia masih rasional,"

Zitao menatapnya kesal. "Aku tidak suka menendang bagian apa pun dari tubuhnya, terima kasih." Katanya.

Sehun berubah hening saat memandang layar raksasa di salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang menampilkan iklan parfum yang dibintangi Luhan beberapa waktu lalu. Rambut tembaganya diterbangkan angin buatan dengan gaun melodramatis yang tersingkap. Sehun merasakan ada hentakkan aneh di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Sehun pernah jatuh cinta.

Berulang kali malah. Tapi belum pernah ada cinta yang bisa menghancurkannya sedahsyat ini. Sehun merasa seperti orang buta yang tersandung dan mematahkan kakinya sehingga menjadi invalid dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sendirian. Dia menjadi orang cacat yang menyedihkan.

Sehun harus menyeret tubuhnya kemana pun dia pergi sementara hatinya menjerit dingin. Kebas aneh dan rasa sakit yang lembut itu telah membuatnya lumpuh. Dia tidak bisa merasakan dimana jiwanya sekarang.

Apakah dia punya?

Ataukah dia sudah menyerahkannya pada Luhan?

Jemari Sehun bergerak ke dadanya dan meremas bajunya di sana. Berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada di sana. Rasa sakit tajam menyiksa yang benar-benar merusak hari Sehun.

"… Kau akan baik-baik saja," suara Zitao menembus kepalanya dan Sehun menoleh ke arah gadis yang menatapnya dengan simpati tulus yang membuat Sehun terharu.

"Tidak," kata Sehun dengan tangan masih di dadanya. "Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja,"

Zitao menghela napas dan menatap iklan yang masih berjalan di layar itu. Wajah cantik Luhan yang bersinar. "Mungkin kau benar…" katanya lirih.

Sehun tertawa masam dan kaku, tapi dia tidak menjawab.

Zitao menatapnya lama. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. "Kau tahu, Sehun-ah," katanya.

Sehun meliriknya sejenak sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri yang nampaknya jauh lebih menarik daripada kehidupan realitinya sendiri.

"Kau mungkin butuh liburan,"

Sehun menatapnya. "Liburan jenis apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Zitao tersenyum lembut. "Yifan berencana menghabiskan libur tahun baru di Guangzhou," dia mendesah. "Dan itu artinya aku sendirian di Qingdao. Kau tertarik?"

Sehun menatapnya sejenak sebelum mendesah. "Apa keuntungannya jika aku ke Qingdao?"

"Berharap kepala kecilmu cukup sibuk sehingga tidak mengingat Luhan?"

Sehun menerawang. Tatapannya begitu jauh hingga Zitao merasa hatinya remuk redam. Dia belum pernah melihat Sehun sehancur ini sebelumnya. Dia seperti sebuah piring kaca yang remuk karena dijatuhkan. Tidak bisa disatukan kembali. Pecah menjadi bubuk kaca lembut yang perih. Ada terlalu banyak luka bernanah di tubuhnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu dia menemukan Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dan Yifan dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan berantakan. Seperti anjing tersesat yang kehujanan semalaman. Matanya merah dan suaranya seperti monster rawa. Saat Yifan membuka pintu, tubuh Sehun terhuyung dan jatuh menimpanya. Dia meracau lirih tentang Luhan.

Dan akhirnya keesokan paginya Zitao tahu bahwa mereka baru saja putus.

Itu juga membuat Sehun berakhir di rumah sakit akibat hipertermia. Kemarin pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan Luhan meneleponnya kembali. Zitao tidak benci pada Luhan. Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin hanya sedikit kesal karena telah dengan tidak perhatian mengajak Sehun bertemu hanya untuk membuat pemuda itu kembali terluka.

Mungkin juga melukai mereka berdua sama besarnya.

"Bagaimana? Ibuku pasti senang bertemu denganmu. Belum lagi ayahku," tambah Zitao lembut. Mencoba menarik Sehun keluar dari lamunannya dengan perlahan.

Sehun mengerjapkan mata. Fokus kembali. "Yeah," katanya kecil. "Mungkin berhasil,"

Zitao mendapati dirinya menyerukan nama Tuhan keras-keras di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

_Incheon International Departures_

.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku dingin dekat jendela besar yang membuatnya bisa melihat aktivitas bandara yang padat. Di tangannya ada segenggam kertas penuh dengan paspor juga _boarding pass_-nya. Di layar hitam besar beberapa meter darinya menunjukkan pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Beijing akan tiba beberapa saat lagi. Dia mendesah dan menatap langit yang biru muda. Tangannya yang kurus terangkat dan merasakan hembusan angin yang hangat dari luar sana menerpa jemarinya.

Udara…

_Banyak sekali udara_…

Tapi entah mengapa tidak ada sedikit pun yang menghuni paru-parunya. Dia mencoba bernapas tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia bisa merasakan dadanya terangkat teratur menarik napas tapi dia tidak bisa merasakannya. Rasanya seperti ada dua batu besar yang menghimpitnya.

Dia tidak tahu caranya bernapas.

Karena Sehun-lah _napasnya_.

Keberadaan Sehun di hidupnya adalah udara. Hal yang selalu dibutuhkan Luhan saat terjaga maupun terlelap. Benda tidak kasat mata tapi begitu vital untuk Luhan. Sekarang, saat dia sendirian. Dia merasa benar-benar hilang. Seolah dia tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Jiwanya entah dimana.

Apakah dia punya?

Atau dia sudah menyerahkannya pada Sehun?

Jemarinya beranjak ke dadanya dan mencengkramnya erat-erat. Mencoba mengenyahkan rasa sakit kebas di dalam sana dan bernapas. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba menyaring udara sementara kepalanya tertuntuk; rambutnya jatuh seperti tirai di sisi wajahnya saat dia melakukannya.

"Oh, Tuhanku," suara lirih datang saat suara denging menakutkan mendominasi pendengaran Luhan. Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. "Xiaolu, kau baik?"

Luhan tidak bisa mendengarnya saat dengingan itu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Akhirnya tangan itu melingkari tubuhnya dengan lembut dan menariknya untuk menegakkan tubuh.

"Demi Tuhan," bisik suara itu. "Bernapaslah, Xiaolu…"

Luhan merasakan dirinya sendiri menggeleng. Bibirnya yang pucat bergerak-gerak; membuka menutup mencoba mencari udara yang dibutuhkannya. Tangan itu dengan lembut mendorong Luhan bersandar di kursi dan menyentuh keningnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

"Tenanglah, Xiaolu… Tenang…" bisiknya sugestif. "Tolong…"

"Tidak…." sengal Luhan tercekik. "Tidak ada udara…" gumamnya.

"Ada, Luhan. _Ada_."

Luhan menggeleng lagi. Nyaris histeris sementara beberapa orang di bandara mulai menoleh dan bersimpati pada mereka. Akhirnya orang itu memeluk Luhan dan membenamkan wajah cantik gadis itu ke dadanya. Mengelus punggungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja…" bisiknya.

"Tidak," sengal Luhan menyedihkan. "Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun, Minseok?"

Minseok, pemuda manis di sisi Luhan, menghela napas dengan dalam. Tenang terkendali. "Kau masih bernapas." Bisiknya.

Luhan tersengal. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan napasku…" jemarinya bergerak ke lehernya dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. Dia tersiksa dengan wajah berkerut seolah memang tidak ada udara sama sekali.

Minseok nyaris menangis melihat ini. Luhan adalah rusa mungil yang selama ini menemaninya. Gadis yang tumbuh bersamanya semenjak kecil. Gadis yang lebih berharga dari siapa pun di dunia ini baginya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membuat Luhan menangis, tapi jika gadis itu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menangis, Minseok tidak tahu harus menyarangkan pukulan kepada siapa.

"Tenanglah, Sayang…" bisik Minseok. "Ayolah…"

Luhan tersengal-sengal dengan wajah pucat. Kehabisan napas. Minseok terus memeluknya hingga gadis itu akhirnya tenang dan menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Wajahnya masih pucat tanpa rona saat dia menyeka rambut tembaganya ke belakang dan berdeguk-deguk.

Minseok meraih gelas _Starbucks_ di sisinya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Ya, kau harus meminumnya," tambah Minseok tegas saat Luhan menatapnya protes.

Gadis itu menerimanya dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca sementara berat badannya belakangan ini menyusut. Sejak terakhir kali Luhan tiba di rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan wajah merah padam habis menangis, dia menghabiskan waktunya di atas ranjang. Terserang demam tinggi. Dan beberapa hari kemudian dia mulai menderita bulimia. Makanan yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya selalu keluar kembali.

Sehingga dokter terpaksa memberikannya multivitamin yang dibawa astronot ke luar angkasa. Sebutir makanan yang bisa memenuhi nutrisi Luhan selama satu hari. Dan itu tidak terlalu membantu, Luhan memang punya tenaga untuk pekerjaannya sebagai artis. Tapi tubuhnya perlahan mulai menyusut.

Minseok seperti melihat air yang menetes dari sela-sela jemarinya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menangisinya.

Untunglah pesawat mereka akhirnya siap dinaiki sehingga Minseok mencoba membantu Luhan berjalan ke _gate_ untuk memasuki pesawat. Luhan terhuyung-huyung saat mengikuti Minseok. Dia terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit yang belum sembuh dan mencoba untuk berjalan. Pucat pasi, terseok-seok, dan tersengal.

Pramugari yang mengenali Luhan langsung membantunya. "Nona Luhan," sapanya ramah dan berbinar. "Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membantu Minseok memapah Luhan.

"Baik, terima kasih," balas Luhan lirih dan tersenyum.

Pramugari itu memastikan Luhan sudah duduk dengan nyaman di bangku kelas satu dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman. "Anda bisa selalu memanggil saya kapan pun Anda membutuhkannya," dia tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

Luhan mengangguk penuh syukur sebelum akhirnya terbatuk-batuk saat pramugari itu pergi. "Aku tidak merasa baik," desahnya.

Minseok mengeluarkan _tube_ minyak angin. "Kau memang tidak pernah baik, Permataku," katanya lembut sambil menyerahkan _tube_ mungil itu. Luhan menerimanya dan memainkannya sehingga cairan di dalamnya bergolak.

Luhan mengamati cairan itu sementara Minseok membereskan barang-barangnya. "Kau sudah dengar kabar dari Jongdae?" tanyanya lirih sambil mengocok tabung kaca mungil itu.

Minseok mendesah dan meraihnya. Membuka tutup tabung itu dan membubuhkannya ke kening dan tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin. "Jongdae baik-baik saja," katanya lembut. "Kau yang jauh lebih membutuhkanku,"

Luhan mengamati tangan pemuda itu membereskan tangannya. "Namja seperti Jongdae pasti merindukan kekasihnya, kan?" katanya lembut.

Minseok tersenyum. "Ya, dan namjaku itu juga punya rasa manusiawi yang besar sehingga dia ikhlas aku menemanimu di sini alih-alih jadi _uke_ pembantunya di rumah,"

Luhan tersenyum dan mendesah keras sebelum bersandar di kursi empuknya. Matanya terasa berat dan berkunang-kunang. "Bangunkan aku jika sudah tiba, ya?" desahnya.

"Kau yakin akan tidur? Kita belum _take off_…"

Luhan mulai menutup matanya sementara tangannya memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak merasa baik…" gumamnya lagi lalu hening.

Minseok mendesah. Luhan pingsan. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, daya tahan tubuh Luhan menyusut bersamaan dengan anoreksia yang mulai semakin parah. Nafsu makannya yang terus turun dan kecenderungannya memuntahkan kembali makanannya membuat Minseok cemas.

Mungkin setibanya di Beijing nanti, Minseok harus memastikan Yixing dan suaminya, Joonmyeon, yang adalah dokter, memeriksa Luhan sekali lagi.

Minseok membelai rambut Luhan dan mendesah. Terlalu berat kehidupan ini untuk rusa serapuh Luhan. Terlalu besar luka yang harus ditanggungnya sekarang. Jika Minseok mampu, dia ingin sekali memindahkan semua sakit itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mendesah berat sekali lagi sebelum memandang ke jendela dan mengamati saat perlahan pesawat mengudara…

.

.

.

Qingdao, China

.

Bandara itu penuh sesak saat Sehun dan Zitao mendarat. Sedikit banyak Sehun mengutuki karier Zitao sebagai penyanyi solo yang terlalu terkenal. Banyak sekali kamera yang mengikuti mereka saat mendarat dan karena tidak ingin terlibat skandal dengan Zitao, Sehun terpaksa berjalan sejauh sepuluh meter dari Zitao dengan barang-barangnya dan mengutuki semua hal.

Belum jauh dia berjalan, tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan kamera DSLR di tangannya berhenti di sisinya. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan takjub.

Sehun berhenti seketika mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan begitu takjub. Dia berdeham. "Maaf, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mulut terkuak. "Kau Oh Sehun," katanya lirih.

_Oh, sial_. "Y-ya," katanya berdeham. "Dan darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau kekasih Luhan,"

_Sial!_ "Oh," kata Sehun sebelum tersenyum dan bergegas pergi dari sana dengan hati tertusuk sembilu. Dulu dia selalu menganggap kata-kata itu berlebihan.

_Hati tertusuk sembilu_.

Seperti orang alay yang ababil. Tapi sekarang, Sehun bahkan merasa kalimat itu belum bisa menggambarkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Nyeri aneh yang menghantam tepat di balik jantungnya. Di ulu hatinya. Sela kecil antara jantung dan hatinya. Sakit itu berdenyut; setiap denyutannya hanya membuat sakitnya semakin gila.

"Tunggu!" kata gadis itu mengejarnya dengan semangat. Dia membawa sebuah kantung besar di tangannya. Yang seingat Sehun belum di bawanya tadi. Gadis itu berlari begitu rupa sehingga Sehun berhenti dan menunggu. Gadis itu memberikan tas itu kepada Sehun. "Aku harap kau mau menerimanya," katanya merona.

Sehun akan membuangnya nanti. Saat gadis itu tidak ada. Apa pun benda yang berisi identitas tentang hubungannya yang kandas bersama Luhan harus dihancurkan. "Trims," katanya lalu mengial ke pintu keluar.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan melambai ceria.

Sehun nyaris berlari ke mobil Zitao dimana ayahnya yang baik hati sudah menunggu. Dia menyapa ayah Zitao dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengap-mengap.

Dia menaikkan kakinya ke atas jok sementara kerumunan fans Zitao semakin banyak dan dia sibuk memberikan tanda tangan serta foto yang berkualitas. Sehun sendirian di dalam Mercedess harum itu. Dia menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan dan mencoba bernapas.

Satu kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkannya.

Sehun membuka jendela di sisinya dan mencoba bernapas. Angin hangat Qingdao membelai wajahnya tapi tidak memasuki sistem pernapasannya. Semuanya melewatinya dengan sombong. Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar; berharap udara sudi memasuki sistemnya tapi tidak. Paru-parunya mengerut meminta udara, dia perlahan merasakan otaknya melambat dan nyeri kuat di tubuhnya.

"Oh, Tuhanku!"

Seruan itu tenggelam dalam latar belakang. Dia merasa bahunya ditarik dengan kuat hingga berbaring di jok belakang mobil dan dia samar-samar melihat Zitao mengikat rambutnya dan mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Mengeluarkan tabung mungil dengan sejenis semprotan di bagian kepalanya. Lalu tangan Zitao mengarah kepadanya.

"Maaf," gumam gadis itu sebelum menyurukkan benda itu ke mulut Sehun dan menekan sesuatu. Tumpahan oksigen membanjiri mulut Sehun dan secara otomatis dia menghirupnya. Rasanya aneh. Seperti penyejuk ruangan. Rasa udaranya terlalu segar dan tidak natural. Sehun benci obat itu.

Tapi saat ini, itulah udaranya.

Setelah empat-lima kali semprotan, Sehun akhirnya bisa bernapas kembali. Dia tersengal di tempatnya dengan keringat dingin dan wajah sepucat seprai. Zitao menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Rambutnya kacau dan wajahnya sama pucatnya dengan Sehun.

"Kau punya asma," katanya dengan nada memperingatkan seperti ibu-ibu. "Apa susahnya sih bernapas?"

Sehun mencoba bangkit dan Zitao membantunya. Sehun terbatuk dan merasakan pening menembus kepalanya dan dia meringis sambil memijat kepalanya. Zitao menyimpan obat Sehun di tasnya dan menunggunya.

"_Losing her is like living in a world with no air_…" bisik Sehun lirih sambil berdeguk-deguk mencoba bernapas kembali.

Zitao mendesah prihatin sambil mengenggam tangan Sehun. "Sudah berapa kali Joonmyeon-ssi mengatakan padamu itu hanyalah kiasan hiperbola? Udara masih banyak. Kau yang menolaknya," katanya. "Paru-parumu sudah mulai mengerut dari ukurannya semula karena apa? Karena kau terlalu sering terjebak dalam keadaan tidak bisa bernapas seperti tadi."

"Itu artinya aku tidak boleh menyelam lagi, ya?"

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, Oh Sehun, atau kuumpankan kau ke buaya,"

Sehun meringis mendengarnya lalu berbatuk. "_Well_, ya, _Eomma_. _Arraseo_," guraunya lalu bersandar di jok mobilnya.

Zitao tidak marah sama sekali dengan panggilan itu. Dia menatap Sehun yang pucat dan mencoba untuk tetap bernapas. Tapi gerakan napasnya kacau dan tercekat-cekat. Ada sedikit penyimpangan dalam paru-parunya. Joonmyeon, dokter pribadinya, tidak tahu jelas apa penyebabnya tapi Sehun menderita asma yang begitu parah. Juga hipertermia yang sesekali kumat.

Karena itu juga Sehun sulit tidur di malam hari. Sehingga Zitao sering kali mampir ke apartemennya bersama Yifan untuk mengecek keadaannya. Dan hampir sesering itu juga dia menemukan Sehun terkapar di lantai dengan wajah pucat nyaris seperti orang mati karena _menolak_ bernapas.

Sejak ditinggalkan Luhan, Sehun sering sekali _menolak_ bernapas. Terkadang dia diam menerawang tanpa bernapas, dan saat Zitao memintanya bernapas. Dia terkadang termangu-mangu sebelum melakukannya.

Sebegitu kuatnya kehadiran Luhan dalam hidupnya.

Sebegitu hiperbolanya keadaan Sehun.

Tapi tetap saja keadaan itu memperihatinkan.

Zitao mendesah dan meraih ponselnya. Mengecek apakah Yifan sudah mengabarinya tentang Guangzhou atau belum. Ternyata benda itu belum melaporkan apa-apa sehingga Zitao menyimpannya kembali.

"Apakah Sehun baik, Zie?" tanya ayahnya dalam bahasa Cina dari depan sambil melirik dari spion tengah.

Zitao mengangguk sambil mengecek Sehun yang mulai terlelap. Tersentak-sentak. Itulah yang selalu terjadi saat penyakit anehnya itu kumat. Zitao kesal bukan kepalang. _Manusia menolak bernapas_, gila benar! "Dia memang suka berlebihan," gumam Zitao sambil melepas ikatan ketat rambutnya.

Ayah Zitao tersenyum. "Bukannya sama dengan Yifan?" godanya dan tersenyum semakin lebar saat Zitao merona. "Apakah dia akan bergabung besok malam? Semua keluarga datang,"

Zitao mengangguk. "Katanya dia akan ke Qingdao besok sore," katanya sambil sekali lagi mengecek ponselnya. Lalu menemukan sebuah tas kertas besar di sisinya. alisnya berkerut. "Apakah Papa belanja?" tanyanya.

"Belanja?" ulang ayahnya menoleh sejenak ke belakang. "Oh, bungkusan itu." katanya sambil berhenti di lampu merah. "Itu punya Sehun,"

Alis Zitao semakin berkerut. "Sehun?" dia lalu membuka bungkusannya dan menemukan sebuah jaket dengan bordiran tulisan yang seketika membuat Zitao mual.

_**HunHan**_

Beberapa bulan belakangan saat menjadi kekasih Luhan, mereka terkenal dengan semboyan ini. Sehun, walaupun bukanlah seorang artis terkenal, tapi dia merupakan salah satu aktor yang mulai naik daun. Wajahnya sudah sering muncul di flim-flim dan saat dia akhirnya berpacaran dengan Luhan, sontak banyak muncul penggemar yang selalu memberikan mereka benda-benda dengan tulisan '_**HunHan**_'. Mereka memuja Sehun-Luhan.

Zitao langsung menjejalkan kembali jaket itu saat sebuah surat meluncur turun dari bungkusan itu. Zitao meraihnya dan kembali merasa mual. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut.

_HunHan, please comeback together_…!

Zitao langsung meremasnya sambil menatap Sehun yang bebaring gelisah di tempatnya. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya saat dia memikirkan betapa beratnya perpisahan itu bagi mereka berdua. Dia menurunkan jendela dan membiarkan kertas itu meluncur dari tangannya.

Jatuh berguling di jalanan…

.

.

.

Beijing, China

.

"Sayangku, kau kelihatan tidak sehat,"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kalimat ibunya saat dia baru turun dari mobil di rumahnya. "Baik, Mama. Ini hanya kelelahan," katanya terhuyung dan bergegas menangkap Minseok yang menyangganya. "Aku syuting dua belas jam kemarin," tambahnya tersenyum.

Ibu Luhan menatapnya menilai sebelum mengial pada Minseok untuk membawanya ke kamar sementara dia membantu ayah Luhan mengeluarkan bagasi. Minseok membantu Luhan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan merasakan betapa kehidupan perlahan menyusut dari Luhan.

"Tetaplah hidup, Xiaolu…" bisik Minseok saat dia membuka pintu kamar untuk Luhan.

Luhan tertawa lirih. "Memangnya aku akan mati? Kau mendoakanku mati, ya?" gumamnya letih.

Minseok membantunya berbaring dan membantunya dengan selimut sementara gadis itu mendesah keletihan. Wajahnya sudah pucat. Luhan sudah tidak kuat lagi beraktivitas, dan semua fans yang mengerubunginya di bandara tadi sudah nyaris membuat gadis itu pingsan.

"Kau mau sedikit sup?" tawar Minseok lembut sambil membelai rambutnya dan menyeka keringat dingin di keningnya.

Luhan seketika menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Jika saja kau bukan homoseksual, Minseok, aku pasti akan menikahimu," guraunya lalu terbatuk.

"Yah, dan membiarkan Sehun mengkebiriku?" balas Minseok seketika dan langsung menyesalinya. Nama itu membuat Luhan terhenyak di ranjang dan menerawang jauh.

"_It's so hard for me to breathe…_" bisiknya lirih sementara tangannya mendarat di dadanya. Jemari-jemarinya mulai kurus dan beberapa kali manajer Luhan mulai menegurnya tentang pola makan. Gadis itu menerawang."_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…_"

"Luhan," bisik Minseok. Hatinya terasa luka. Terlalu dalam hingga dia tidak bisa menahannya. Seperti ada sesuatu di dalam lehernya yang menyumbat benda itu sehingga Minseok ingin muntah. Memuntahkannya sementara gadis di hadapannya mengulurkan tangan; mengapai-gapai kosong. Menyedihkan. Seperti sebuah boneka tanpa jiwa yang sudah mati. Jauh di dalam hatinya.

Jiwanya sudah hancur lebur.

"_Can't live, can't breathe with no air… It's how I feel when I know you ain't there… It's no air,_" dia menggeleng lemah dan terenyak kembali dengan napas tersengal dan berdeguk-deguk._ "No air_…"

"Jangan banyak bicara," tegur Minseok meremas tangannya. "Diam di sini dan bernapaslah," katanya lalu berdiri. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sup. Dan aku akan mencekokimu," dia berdiri dan memandang Luhan yang masih terenyak menatap kosong ke langit-langit.

Minseok yakin Luhan akan baik-baik saja sepuluh menit ke depan sehingga dia mendesah dan keluar dari sana.

_You took my breath, but I survived…_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care…_

.

.

.

Qingdao, China

.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk saat bebaring di rajangnya. "Kau boleh mengurus keluargamu," katanya. "Aku orang luar," dia mendesah dan tercekat.

Kemarin setibanya di rumah Zitao, Sehun kumat. Asmanya terus kambuh dan dia tidak bisa tidur karena batang tenggorokannya terasa memimpih yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sudah beberapa kali semprotan obat juga tidak membatunya, jadi sepagian ini Zitao menemani Sehun di kamarnya. Pemuda itu terlihat pucat dan tidak sehat.

Tergolek lemah di atas ranjang dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau mau sesuatu untuk dimakan?" tawar Zitao lembut.

Sehun menggeleng. "Semuanya terasa seperti karet berbumbu," gumamnya tersengal kembali. "Aku mengacaukan liburanmu, ya? Seharusnya kautinggalkan saja aku di Korea,"

"Dan sekembalinya dari Qingdao aku melihatmu mati membusuk di apartemenmu? Bukan ide yang bagus jika kautanya aku," balas Zitao sinis dan mendelik pada mayat hidup di depannya.

Mayat hidup itu tertawa lirih dan tersengal karena tawa itu. Napasnya tercekat-cekat. Zitao membuka jendela kamar Sehun dan membuat banyak sekali udara memenuhi ruangan itu tapi Sehun tidak juga bernapas dengan lancar. Malah semakin parah.

"Kau tidak makan sejak kemarin," desah Zitao sambil meraih mangkuk mungil terisi sup di nampan yang ada di nakas. "Kau harus menghirup sesuatu sebelum mati kelaparan,"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menelan,"

"Sedikit saja,"

Sehun mendesah dan membuka mulutnya; tidak ikhlas. Zitao menyelipkan sendok ke dalam sana dan menuang makanannya. Sehun mengunyah lamat-lamat sebelum tersedak dan memuntahkannya. Zitao meringis melihatnya dan meletakkan makanan itu sebelum meraih handuk. Dia mengelap tetesan di dagu dan dada Sehun sementara pemuda itu tersengal.

"Telingaku berdenging…" keluhnya.

Zitao menahan tangisannya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," katanya mencoba menyakinkan Sehun tapi kendengarannya dia malah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun semakin lemah, Zitao tahu itu. Itulah fakta yang selama ini dia tolak untuk lihat. Setiap dia membuatkan makanan untuk Yifan dan Sehun, pemuda itu tidak mau makan. Selalu membuang makanannya atau memberikan benda itu pada anjing Yifan yang selalu lapar.

Dia hanya mau sesekali makan dan Zitao tidak tahu apakah dia menelannya atau memuntahkannya. Satu-satunya substansi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya hanya kopi hitam pahit yang diminumnya setiap saat seperti air putih.

"Ini tidak sehat, Sehun." Gumam gadis itu saat mengelap keringat di kening Sehun. "Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini…"

Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Zitao dengan tangannya yang lemah dan dingin. "Apa yang akan terjadi pada_mu_ jika Yifan meninggalkanmu?" bisik Sehun.

Zitao mengedip. Air mata luruh di pipinya dan mengenai tangan Sehun.

"Ya," desah pemuda itu. "Kau akan menangis sampai air matamu habis lalu berharap mati alih-alih melihatnya memiliki gadis lain apalagi gadis itu ternyata bisa lebih membahagiakannya daripada kau…"

"Sehun," kata Zitao tidak setuju.

Pemuda itu sudah memalingkan wajah dan memandang langit-langit. "_Got me out here in the water so deep_…" bisiknya lirih dan tercekat. "_Tell me how you gonna be without me_…" tangannya yang lemah mengepal dan membuka seolah sedang menggenggam sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

"Luhan…," cekatnya. "_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_…"

Zitao membekap mulutnya sendiri dan mencoba menahan isak tangisnya yang lolos kembali. Betapa berharganya Luhan bagi Sehun adalah sebuah rahasia yang Zitao selalu pikirkan. Mereka berdua seharusnya bersama-sama. Saling mencintai selamanya. Sampai ajal menjemput.

Tapi kejadian itu sudah membuat keduanya luluh lantak.

Hanya masalah kecil antara orangtua dan anaknya. Orangtua Luhan menganggap Sehun bukanlah pilihan terbaik yang bisa dipilih Luhan karena mereka berdua terlanjut menyukai Minseok sebagai pasangan Luhan. Sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Minseok memiliki penyimpangan seksual. Tidak faham bahwa hubungan Minseok-Luhan hanyalah sebuah persahabatan murni. Simbiosis mutualisme yang tidak akan pernah berubah.

Sementara apa yang bisa diberikan Sehun pada Luhan adalah _kehidupan_. Tanpa Sehun, Luhan tidak akan bisa _hidup_. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Perpisahan itu membawa dampak yang hebat dalam hidup keduanya.

Apakah orangtua Luhan tahu itu?

"Sehun," desah Zitao terisak. "Tidurlah, oke? Jangan memikirkan yang macam-macam…,"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku mulai lagi, ya?" katanya dengan nada seolah Zitao baru saja memergokinya makan _bonbon_ sebelum makan malam.

Zitao tersenyum lemah. "Tidak, kau memang sudah mulai dari lama," katanya. "Sekarang cobalah tidur, ya? Aku ada di bawah. Tekan saja tombol merah itu jika kau butuh sesuatu. Bel akan berbunyi di lantai bawah,"

Sehun mendongak dengan susah payah dan mendapati tombol itu berada dalam jangkauannya. Dia menekannya untuk mengecek dan dentang nyaring terdengar dari lantai bawah. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang kering dan pecah-pecah akibat pernapasan lewat mulut yang terus dilakukannya.

Zitao berdiri dan tersenyum. "_Nice rest_," katanya.

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali terenyak di tempatnya. Memejamkan mata.

Mencoba tidur…

_You took my breath, but I survived…_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care…_

.

.

.

Luhan bermimpi.

Dalam mimpinya dia berdiri di depan sebuah permukaan danau yang licin seperti cermin dengan pantulan cahaya bulan dan bintang. Tanah di kakinya terasa dingin. Udara yang berhembus begitu segar sehingga secara naluriah Luhan menarik napas dan merasakan udara berdesing masuk ke dalam paru-parunya yang mengembang ceria. Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan menikmati udara itu.

Ada aroma segar di dalamnya. Alang-alang, amis ikan, rumput basah, bunga _forget-me-not_, dan kesegaran tiada batas. Luhan merindukan sensasi ini. Napas dalam-dalam dan menikmati rekasi napas itu di dalam tubuhnya. Bergulung-gulung menjernihkan otaknya dan seluruh sistem tubuhnya.

Lalu tubuhnya perlahan terhuyung dan terperosok. Luhan terkesirap saat dia jatuh menghantam permukaan danau yang langsung terciprat dan mengeluarkan suara dahsyat di malam yang hening. Luhan mencoba berteriak tapi hal itu malah membuat air memasuki paru-parunya.

Luhan menggelinjang mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman itu tapi dia tidak mampu. Berat tubuhnya membawanya terus tenggelam semakin dalam. Di tengah kepanikan itu, Luhan merasakan sesuatu. Dia membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun.

Matanya melebar walaupun hal itu membuat matanya sakit. Tangannya terulur ke arah pemuda itu dan Sehun meraih tangannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Bahagia tergambar jelas di wajahnya saat tangan mereka bertautan.

Seketika Luhan bisa bernapas kembali.

"_I can't breathe if you're not here_…" bisik pemuda itu saat mereka berdua tenggelam semakin dalam dengan tangan bertautan.

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ingin rasanya dia memberitahu Sehun apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dia juga tidak bisa bernapas tanpa Sehun. Organ yang sempat hilang kini terasa kembali disurukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Kembali berdenyut dengan teratur dan membawa Luhan kembali ke gerbang kehidupan.

"Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi, aku berjanji…" bisik Sehun lagi.

Dan Luhan percaya.

_Selalu_ _percaya_.

Keduanya saling menatap saat air mengungkung mereka. Melarang mereka bernapas. Tapi selama mereka berdua masih berpegangan tangan, tidak ada yang bisa mencegah mereka bernapas. Selama mereka saling memiliki, mereka _bernapas_.

Keduanya tenggelam semakin dalam…

Lenyap dalam kegelapan.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air…_

.

.

END

.

.

Author's Corner:

TTATT

Entah kenapa author ngerasa ini FF ALAY MAKSIMAL TTATT feelingnya sempet lost gegara eomma maksa author nemenin dia belanja. Jadinya baru dilanjut dan bangun feel dari awal lagi.

Semoga ini angst-nya dapet, ya? Soalnya author gak yakin~~ TTATT

Yang nangis (emang ada?) ripiu nee~~~

Supaya ada yang author ajak ngegalau~~

Yah, semua ini terinpirasi dari kabar gasedep HunHan yang katanya _'brokeup_' TTATT dan ya, itu bagian Sehun di bandara juga gabungan dua info yang beda. FANACC. Yang katanya sehun bilang luhan suka xiumin bukan dia dan pas sehun liat fans di bandara bawa barner; 'HUNHAN PLEASE COMEBACK' dan senyum waktu liat itu.

Semoga FF ini cukup galau yaa~~~ /bersit/

TOLONG YAAAKK RIPIUNYAAA~~ TTATT /nangis gelundungan/

Khamsahamnidaaa~~ /bow/

.

**KLARIFIKASI:**

**DI FANFICTION INI:**

**PERTAMA, Minseok itu nggak kena GS, jadi dia GAY dan dia pacaran sama Jongdae ^^**

**KEDUA, ortu Luhan minta Sehun-Luhan putus karena mereka maunya Luhan sama Minseok (ortunya Luhan XiuHan Shipper /digebukin/) mereka murni sahabatan.**

**KETIGA, Zitao dan Yifan udah tunangan jadi gak ada peluang TaoHun2an (ortunya Zitao kagak TaoHun Shipper /digebukin lagi/) mereka juga murni sahabatan.**

**KEEMPAT, KAJJA BERDOA SUPAYA HUNHAN BAIKAN LAGI! /ASTUNGKARAAA!/**

**HUNHAN SHIPPER, FIGHTIIIIINGGGGG~!**

.

éclairéoh©2014

.


End file.
